Episode 611
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 685 (p. 3-19) | eyecatcher = Franky - One Piece Logo | rating = 7.6 | rank = 6 }} "A Small Dragon! Momonosuke Appears" is the 611th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy meets Momonosuke in the garbage dump of Block C. In a flashback, Momonosuke didn't want the candy Caesar gave out to the children and he got hungry so he ate a devil fruit which turned him into a dragon. Luffy and Momonosuke take off. Kin'emon, Usopp and Brook look for sea stone handcuffs. Smoker continues his fight with Vergo. Nami, Robin, Zoro and Chopper are going after the children. Robin gets stabbed by Monet in the arm and Zoro defends the Straw Hats against Monet. Long Summary In the scrap heap beneath C Building, the small dragon introduces himself to Luffy as Momonosuke. Luffy thinks that he has heard the name before, but Momonosuke yells at him for drooling. Momonosuke continues, stating that he is not food and would rather eat than be eaten. Luffy grabs Momonosuke's horns, looking for a person stuck to his neck communicating by farts, but soon realizes that Momonosuke (which Luffy thinks is an eel) is the one talking. Momonosuke chides Luffy for drooling, but his own stomach then rumbles. Luffy says that Momonosuke is just as hungry as he is, but the dragon says that a warrior does not go hungry from just ten days without food. Luffy is stunned that he has been without food for ten days, and when Momonosuke asks his name, Luffy introduces himself and says that he is going to be the next Pirate King. Momonosuke is surprised, as he had thought that pirates were hulking brutes, unlike Luffy. Momonosuke remarks that Luffy is also an outsider, and says that the facility is for diseased children. Momonosuke says that he does not know much about the island, and arrived merely when he sneaked onto a boat. Momonosuke says that even though he distanced himself from the other children, they were nice to him, offering him candy. The children met Caesar Clown, and when asked his name, Momonosuke refused to give one. After declining candy for some time, he managed to escape, hungry and exhausted. He found a Devil Fruit and ate it, but was caught by one of the children. She tells him that they are not allowed to be in that room, but Momonosuke says that he needs to escape the facility. The girl says that they all want to go home, but that being in the Biscuit Room is not all bad. Suddenly, some of Caesar's men arrive, and the girl runs away. Momonosuke, however, transforms into a dragon before their eyes and to his confusion. He manages to escape, and after he is gone, the soldiers remark that the fruit that Momonosuke ate was Vegapunk's failed artificial Devil Fruit. To wrap up his story, Momonosuke tells Luffy that he is human. Luffy says that he ate a Devil Fruit, and asks Momonosuke why he does not simply transform back into a human. Momonosuke is surprised that he can turn back, and asks Luffy how to do so. Luffy brushes off this question, saying that he is not a Zoan, and remarks that the hole he fell through is a long way away. Momonosuke says that he also wants to leave since he overheard Caesar saying that all of the children will be dead in five years if the experiment continues. Momonosuke continues, saying that he would have warned the children but instead fell into the hole, trapping himself. This infuriates Luffy, who says that he is going to climb the walls along with Momonosuke. The dragon is relieved, but Luffy tells him to get a hold of himself. This makes Momonosuke see a hallucination of Donquixote Doflamingo. This scares the dragon so much that he starts to fly, with Luffy hanging on to him. Meanwhile, in B Building, Usopp, Brook, and Kin'emon have broken off from the rest of the group to look for Seastone handcuffs at Robin's request. Brook uses his Yomi Yomi no Mi abilities to look behind walls. Usopp is worried about Nami and the rest of the group because he is not there to protect them. However he feels that they will be fine because Zoro is with them. In the SAD production room in D Building, Law looks on while Smoker and Vergo clash. In B Building, Tashigi and the G-5 Marines are fleeing the poisonous gas with help from Sanji, who is kicking them along. On the third floor of Building B, Monet has created a blizzard with her Devil Fruit abilities while Mocha tries to escape from the kids who want their candy. Robin tries to help, but is stabbed by Monet. Zoro steps in, saying that he will handle the enemy because she is a Logia user. As of now, there are twenty minutes left until the gas fills B Building completely. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Additional scenes are added in the fight between Vergo and Smoker. *During the scene where Momonosuke notices he is a dragon his mouth is closed in the reflection, but it is open in reality. Site Navigation